totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Finalny finał!
center|300px ---- Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wyzwaniach w Egipcie – półfinałowy finał! Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało. Z początku mieliśmy już finalistów, jednak niespodziewanie pojawił się B, który różnymi kruczkami prawnymi stwierdził (i niestety miał rację), że może startować w grze. I tak utworzył nam się półfinał. Morskie zadanie przysporzyło różnych emocji, jednak to Lightning i Mike (ponownie) awansowali do wielkiego finału wystawiając B na pośmiewisko. Kto wygra wielki finał tej serii? Kto zostanie wielkim przegranym?! ZAPRASZAM NA WIELKI FINAŁ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI: WYZWAŃ W EGIPCIE! /Intro: TP:WWE/ /Noc. Chris z Chefem i stażystami wchodzi do pokoju Mike'a/ Chris: Nasi finaliści muszą przygotować się na małą niespodziankę! /Chef zabiera Mike'a z łóżka a stażyści biorą jego rzeczy. Chris wchodzi do pokoju Lightninga/ Chris: Hahaha! /Chef zabiera Lightninga a stażyści jego rzeczy/ /Następny dzień. Mike i Lightning leżą na piasku przy Świątyni Hatszepsut. Budzą się/ Mike: /Ziewa/ Hej! Gdzie my jesteśmy?! Lightning: Gdzie są nasze rzeczy?! Mike: Chris! Lightning: Hej, zobacz! /Lightning wskazuje na mały futerał/ Mike: Co to jest? /Lightning sięga po przedmiot. Odpina zamknięcie futerału/ Lightning: To tablet. Mike: Po co nam on? Lightning: Nie wiem. Włączę. /Po włączeniu urządzenia pojawia się filmik/ Mike: Patrz, Chris coś nagrał! Lightning: Odtwórzmy. /Lightning odpala film/ "Witajcie finaliści! Nie spodziewaliście się takiego obrotu spraw, nie? Cóż, czas na wasze ostatnie finałowe zadanie! Mamy godzinę 8:30 – waszym zadaniem jest do godziny 22:00 dotrzeć z miejsca w którym jesteście, czyli Świątyni Hatszepsut do mety nad Morzem Śródziemnym. Jednak, aby nie było to za łatwe, musicie przebyć kilka etapów kilkoma środkami transportu. Przy każdym punkcie etapowym znajdziecie kolejne tablety z kolejnymi filmikami z wyjaśnieniami. Pierwszą częścią Wielkiego Wyścigu jest dotrzeć z miejsca, w którym jesteście do Świątyni Hatszepsut biegiem. Nie macie daleko, kilka metrów. Kolejna informacja – w Świątyni!" Mike: W takim razie... Lightning: Biegiem! /Zaczynają biec. Nie zajęło im to zbyt długo. U wejścia do świątyni leżał kolejny tablet/ "Za wami najłatwiejszy etap wyścigu. Teraz będzie troszkę ciężej... Za świątynią czekają na was dwa rowery – niebieski dla Lightninga i żółty dla Mike'a. Musicie dotrzeć nimi brzegiem Nilu aż do Luksoru. Tam, zapalicie specjalne lampki (Lightning niebieską a Mike żółtą), abyśmy wiedzieli gdzie jesteście". Lightning: No to na tym kończy się nasza współpraca... Mike: Nie-powodzenia, życzę... /Zaczęli biec po rowery. Jako pierwszy dociera Lightning/ Lightning: Narazie, frajerze! /Mike również wsiada na rower. 10 minut później/ Lightning: Hahaha, ale proste zadanie! /Kilometr za nim/ Mike: /Dyszy/ Ehe...ehe...Nie...nawidzę....Cię...Chris... ''Mike: Cóż, jak w każdym finale zadanie było sportowe. Ale przemierzyć cały Egipt?! To chore! Ale czego można się było spodziewać po Chrisie...'' /Lightning tryumfalnie wjeżdża do drugiego punktu etapowego – Luksoru/ Lightning: Dobra, gdzie teraz? /Lightning zauważa wielki znak z logo serii i strzałką w prawo kierującą nad brzeg rzeki/ Lightning: Shi bam! /Kilka minut później do tego samego punktu dociera Mike. Skręca nad Nil. Dostrzega otwarty tablet/ Mike: Czyli Lightning już tu był... /Odtwarza film/ "Witam w drugim punkcie przelotowym! Koło tabletu jest niewielka lampka, zapal ją abyśmy wiedzieli, że już dotałeś do tego punktu. Kolejny etap drogi pokonasz Nilem, klasyczną łódką, znaną z Wawanakwa. Będziesz nią płynął aż do centralnego punktu na Nilu – tam znajdziesz kolejny tablet z kolejnym filmem." Mike: Tak! ''Mike: Ciekawe czy chwaliłem się Lightningowi, że zdobyłem kiedyś pierwsze miejsce na stanowym wyścigu kajakowym amatorów...'' /Mike zapala lampkę i wsiada do łódki. Tymczasem na mecie – przy wielkim znaku "META" stoją Chris i Chef. Koło nich stoi ekran LED na którym wyświetlone są sylwetki i imiona zawodników oraz sześć lampek przechwytujących sygnał z tych zapalanych w każdym punkcie przelotowym. Każda lampka jest podpisana – "Start", "Hatszepsut", "Nil-central", "Piramidy/Sfinks", "Meta". Zapalone są trzy pierwsze lampki u obu zawodników. Kilka metrów od tego stoi trybuna, na której siedzą wyeliminowani zawodnicy i B – on jednak trochę w innej odległości od pozostałych zawodników/ Chris: No, no, trzeba przyznać, że walka o milion dolców trwa w najlepsze! Chef: Idą łeb w łeb! Chris: Zakładamy się kto wygra? Chef: O ile? Chris: 100$. Chef: Na kogo stawiasz? Chris: Lightning. Chef: To ja na Mike'a. Chris: Zakład stoi? /Wyciąga rękę do Chefa/ Chef: Stoi. /Podaję rękę Chrisowi. Tymczasem gdzieś na Nilu Mike dogonił Lightninga/ Mike: Cześć Light! Lightning: Light, to może być cola, ja jestem Lightning! Mike: Ale coś widzę, że Ci nie idzie... czyżbyś zmęczył się jadąc na rowerku, co? Lightning: Spadaj! ''Lightning: Ta. Trochę się namęczyłem przy tym rowerze, bo chciałem zyskać przewagę. Ale kajakarstwo?! Totalnie nie mój sport!'' /Mike dociera do Centralnego Puntu na Nilu. Na stalowych czterech słupach położono stalową platformę. Na niej leżał tablet i dwie lampki. Mike zapalił żółtą/ Chris: O! Mike już w centrum wyścigu! Cameron: Dawaj Mike! Skop tyłek temu frajerowi! Sam: Cameron... od kiedy ty takich słów używasz... Cameron: Cóż, po zwycięstwie na wyspie zyskałem nowych kumpli i tak troszkę się zmieniłem. Jo: To widać, jajogłowy... /U Mike'a. Odtwarza kolejny film na tablecie/ "Gratuluję! To już środek wyścigu. Czas na przedostatni etap waszego wyścigu. Zejdź z Nilu na brzeg. Musicie dotrzeć do Piramid i Sfinksa samochodem. Możesz wynająć taksówkę, pojechać autobusem, ukraść i pojechać samemu... nieważne. Macie po prostu dotrzeć tam za wszelką cenę." /Mike schodzi na brzeg/ Mike: Co robić... co robić... /Zauważa pusty samochód z kluczykami w stacyjce/ Mike: Sfinksie, nadchodzę! /Wsiada do auta i zmierza ku Piramidom. Do platformy dopływa Lightning. Po obejrzeniu filmu schodzi na brzeg i szuka taksówki. Po niewielkim szukaniu wsiada do auta/ Lightning: Panie! Zapłacę panu wszystkie pieniądze tylko jak najszybciej jedź pan do Piramid! Pan: OK. /Rusza z prędkością 200 km/h ku piramidom/ /U Mike'a/ Mike: HAHAHAHAHA! ''Mike: Po raz pierwszy jechałem autem samemu. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia jak nim kierować, ale to było świetne!'' Mike: Ciekawe jak się tym hamuje... AAA! Samochód! /Zaczyna gwałtownie manewrować kierownicą/ Mike: HAHAHAHAHA! Ale jazda. xDDD /U Lightninga/ Lightning: Kurde! Panie! Ale zasuwasz pan! Pan: Bo ja z Rosji jestem! Lightning: To dlaczego pan w Egipcie jest? Pan: Robota wakacyjna. Lightning: Aaa. /U Mike'a/ Mike: HAHAHAH! ALE JAZDA!! WWOOOOOOOOHOOOO! ''Mike: Hahah, nigdy nie przeżyłem większej beki. xD'' Mike: Ciekawe czy da się szybciej. Zaraz, który to był gaz... chyba ten. /Wciska pedał gazu sprawiając, że osiąga maksymalną prędkość w tym samochodzie/ Mike: Hahaha, wiedziałem! /U Lightninga/ Lightning: Panie, daleko jeszcze? Pan: Prawie na miejscu jesteśmy. Lightning: A wyciągniesz pan tą Ładą szybciej? Pan: Zobaczymy co się da zrobić... /Pan z całej siły wciska pedał gazu. Pozornie powolna rosyjska Łada osiąga wielką prędkość! Lightning: WOOOOW! O to mi właśnie chodziło! /U Mike'a/ Mike: HAHAHA! O moment! Już widzę piramidy! /I rzeczywiście, na horyzoncie pojawiają się piramidy i sfinks/ Mike: Ciekawe którym się hamuje... /Wciska pedały jak popadnie/ Mike: DLACZEGO TO COŚ NIE HAMUJE! /Mike wciska jeden pedał. Nie wie jednak, że to pedał gazu a nie hamulec.../ Mike: HAMUJ GRACIE! /Mike uderza o nogę Wielkiego Sfinska/ Mike: AA! O jeszcze żyje! /Wysiada ze zniszczonego auta/ Mike: Teraz gdzie ten tablet... /Rozgląda się. Zauważa kolejną stalową platformę/ Mike. Tak! /Podbiega, włącza tablet. Na jego zegarku wybiła 18:00/ "Brawo. Teraz czas na ostatni etap wyścigu. Musisz z tego miejsca dotrzeć nad Morze Śródziemne. Jak wiadomo Nil ma kilka ujśc do tego morza. Musisz cały czas kierować się na lewo, a potem wzdłuż morza aż dotrzesz do Aleksandrii – ostatniego miasta które zwiedzisz w tym show. Narazie kieruj się w stronę Nilu. Płyń nim do ujścia rzeki a potem lądem dowolnym pojazdem lub wodą – tym samym pojazdem którym pojedziesz teraz czyli motorówką. Powodzenia!" Mike: Wszystko fajnie, ale gdzie jest Nil? /Zauważa słup informacyjny/ Mike: No to wszystko jasne. /U Lightninga/ Lightning: PAAAAANIE! HAMUJ PAN! PIRAMIDY JUŻ WIDAĆ!!! Pan: Panie! To je Łada! Tego nie zahamujesz tak szybko! /Koniec końców w ostatniej chwili taksówka hamuje/ Lightning: Zaczekaj pan tu moment. /Lightning odtwarza film/ Lightning: Panie! Podwieś mnie pan do Nilu! Pan: Wsiadaj! /Lightning i Pan jadą ku Nilu a Mike biegnie.../ Mike: EH... mogłem coś wykombinować z tym autem... /Na horyzoncie pojawia się Nil/ Mike: TAAK! /Biegnie szybciej. Tymczasem mija go Lightning, który otworzył okno w taksówce/ Lightning: I co, dalej taki silny jesteś? Mike: Nie! Ale pamiętaj, że mamy dalej równe szanse? Lightning: Bo? Pan: Bo Nil przed nami! /Auto hamuje. Mike biegnie do motorówki. Lightning wysiada z taksówki/ Panie: Ej! A kasa! Lightning: Panie, będziesz pan w telwizji! Pan: Serio? /Lightning i Mike wsiadają do motorówek/ Mike: Znów się spotykamy... Lightning: I znów na motorówkach. Mike: Niech wygra lepszy. Lightning: Taa... /Oboje startują. A na mecie.../ Chef: No, Mike prowadzi... Chris: Ale tylko nieznacznie... Chef: Szykuj już kasę Chris! Chris: Nie tak szybko, Chefie... /U zawodników/ Mike: Cały czas w lewo... Lightning: Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej! /Oboje wyjeżdzają z ujścia Nilu i wływają na Morze/ Lightning: Ku Aleksandrii! Mike: Myślisz że będziesz pierwszy? Lightning: Ja jestem tego pewnien! Mike: To się grubo mylisz! /Oboje przyśpieszają. Nastała godzina 21:30/ Mike: Ciekawe czy jeszcze daleko... Lightning: Dla Ciebie tak! /15 minut później. Na horyzoncie widać metę/ Chris: Płyną tu! Kibicujcie im! /Wielka wrzawa na trybunie/ Mike: Szybciej, szybciej! Lightning: Tak, tak, wmawiaj sobie! SHI-BAM! /Lightning delikatnie uderza w motorówkę Mike'a te nie pozostaje dłużny/ Mike: Woow! Co się dzieje! Lightning: Fala za tobą! Mike: AA! /Lightning przyśpiesza/ Chris: A zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie zostaje... ... ... ... ... ... LIGHTNING! /Lightning wpada na metę kilka metrów przed Mike'em. Wrzawa na trybunie/ Chris: Czek wręczy Ci zwyciężczyni Totalnej Porażki w Trasie – Heather! /Lightning schodzi z motorówki. Heather wręcza mu czek/ Heather: Gratuluję. /Mike ze smutną miną schodzi z motorówki. Podbiega do niego Zoey/ Zoey: Hej, nie smuć, się zająłeś drugie miejsce... Mike: Ale było tak blisko... Zoey: Nie przejmuj się. Mike: Ponieważ? Zoey: Ponieważ Cię kocham! /Czule całuje Mike'a/ Mike: Kocham Cię. Zoey: Ja Ciebie też. /Zoey odrwaca się w stronę Lightninga, który tylko nieznacznie kiwa głową. Ta uśmiecha się, ciesząc się, że ten zrozumiał/ Chris: No cóż, dziękuje wam za ten wspaniały sezon! Z Aleksandrii żegna się Chris Mc Lean, to była Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie! Bonus Lightning: Cieszę się, że to już koniec. Chris: Zdziwisz się. Lightning: Sugerujesz coś? Chris: Haha, nie... ale powiem Ci... do zobaczenia w labiryncie. /Lightning robi dziwną minę/ Lightning: Co? /Pojawia się czarny ekran/ Alternatywne zakończenie /15 minut później. Na horyzoncie widać metę/ Chris: Płyną tu! Kibicujcie im! /Wielka wrzawa na trybunie/ Mike: Szybciej, szybciej! Lightning: Tak, tak, wmawiaj sobie! SHI-BAM! /Mike delikatnie uderza w motorówkę Lightning te nie pozostaje dłużny/ Lightning: Woow! Co się dzieje! Mike: Fala za tobą! Lightning: AA! /Mike przyśpiesza/ Chris: A zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie zostaje... ... ... ... ... ... MIKE! /Mike wpada na metę kilka metrów przed Lightning'em. Wrzawa na trybunie/ Chris: Czek wręczy Ci zwyciężczyni Totalnej Porażki w Trasie – Heather! /Mike schodzi z motorówki. Heather wręcza mu czek/ Heather: Gratuluję. /Lightning ze smutną miną schodzi z motorówki. Podbiega do niego Zoey/ Zoey: Hej, nie smuć, się zająłeś drugie miejsce... Mike: Ale było tak blisko... Zoey: Nie przejmuj się. Mike: Ponieważ? Zoey: Ponieważ Cię lubię! /Czule przytula Mike'a/ Lightning: Kocham Cię. Ale zrozumiem jak wybierzesz Mike'a. Zoey: Naprawdę? Dziękuje. /Jeszcze raz przytula Lightninga i biegnie do Mike'a/ Chris: No cóż, dziękuje wam za ten wspaniały sezon! Z Aleksandrii żegna się Chris Mc Lean, to była Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie